un nuevo comienzo: TE RECUPERARE NARUTO
by samara uchiha
Summary: Sasuke comienza desde cero, una nueva vida,pero Naruto no esta en su mismo tiempo 8 años de diferencia se interpusieron entre ambos y ahora Sasuke tratara de recuperar lo perdido sin importar cuanto cueste-naruto es mio y no lo dejare, no de nuevo-
1. 1 ahora lo entiendo

Advertencias: ¡Yaoi CHAN

LOS QUE HAN VISTO LOVELESS SON LAS MISMA OREJAS DE NEKO PERO CON LIGERAS VARIASIONES PARA MI VENEFICIO YA SABEN ESO DE QUE CON LA VIRGINAD DE SE PIERDEN Y TODO ESO  
>Uso de apodos y de honoríficos japoneses.<p>

Mayores de 13 por ahora.

parejas. sasunaru (principal) itadei kakairu minafuga (secundarias)  
>Cambio de escena o lugar: Sasu&amp;Naru<br>Flash back: ++S+F+N++  
>Pensamientos "bla, bla, bla"<p>

Cualquier parecido con la historia de NESLY es coincidencia ya que nunca la termino yo la terminare cambiando muchas cosas y sobre todo dándole un final además de que solo el inicio es igual ya el resto es muy diferente empezando porque yo odio el itamina me da nauseas.

1. Ahora lo entiendo

_**Sasu&Naru**_

Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sentía la sangre salir de golpe de su boca era obvio sus órganos internos estaban destrozados, sus ojos ya no le respondían no lograba abrirlos pero él lo sabia el último ataque fue muy agotador y mortal, sabía que no viviría luego de eso, pero al menos sabia que pudo usar ese poder con el principal responsable de todas sus desgracias; claro que no tendría que estar pasando por eso si en primer lugar no se hubiera largado con esa serpiente, y luego tratar de matar en 2…no con esta ya eran 3 ocasiones que lo intentaba, "de nuevo por mi capricho…te dejo vivir" como pensaba en esas cosas, consiguió matar a su hermano y se dejo manipular con madara y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su error media aldea volvía a estar en ruinas, su chacra casi se le había acabado y no olvidemos que casi acaba con la vida de quien-tarde se dio cuenta-era el único en quien podía confiar sin miedo a que le fallara ahora él se encontraba inconsciente en algún lugar así que no lo vería en sus más débiles momentos "débil" curioso nunca pensó poner esa palabra en una oración para referirse a sí mismo; lo único bueno que había hecho hasta ese momento fue darle una oportunidad a su 'amigo' de explicarle lo que paso hace años con su familia y matar a madara claro que ahora el también moriría, pero que quien sabe tal vez sea lo mejor, quien lo necesita en ese mundo después de todo. Solo que tal vez le hubiera gustado verlo al menos en sus últimos momentos pero eso era…

-SASUKE!- se le había olvidado que era el ninja número 1 en sorprende a la gente y, no cabía duda naruto siempre sorprendía a todos y el no era la excepción-¡sasuke teme! resiste pronto te ayudaran solo un momento más- se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos del ojiazul no había duda él en todo en él era cálido y lo supo con más certeza cuando sintió como una mano se colocaba en sus rostro y por lo que sentía trataba de limpiarle el rostro "dobe no sirve de nada ya no"

–sasuke abre los ojos te pondrás bien por favor no me abandones ahora ya sabes la verdad podemos ser felices, tu regresaras y seremos un equipo regresa, abre los ojos.

Sasuke sentía como las lagrimas del rostro contrario caían sobre el suyo como le hubiera gustado poder complacerlo y quedarse a su lado, pero era imposible, pero al menos.

–do…be, naruto perdo…name no supe corresponder a tus sentimientos incluso ahora no puedo complacerte

- sasuke estás vivo no hables solo descansa un poco…sakura te ayudara solo abre los ojos, o la pondrás nerviosa sabes cómo es jajaja.

Había podido abrir los ojos y se notaba reflejado en los de su ex-compañero notaba la angustia en sus ojos azul contra negro, día y noche, la vida y la muerte combatían en sus ojos siempre había sido así, en esos ojos también se veía algo más que amistad, le alegraba haberlos visto por última vez y su voz como extrañaba esa voz pero cada vez la notaba más lejana

–sakura rápido sasuke está muy herido ayúdalo por favor.

'Desesperación', en sus palabras eso notaba

-tranquilo naruto ya me encargo de él solo un momento si

Noto unas manos se colocaban sobre su abdomen y parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo pero sabía que era inútil

-no…no esto no puede ser cierto-ya espera esa reacción

–Sakura que ocurre sasuke no resistirá más, ayúdalo-ttebayo

-lo siento no puedo todos sus órganos están destrozados yo no puedo ayudarlo no puedo perdóname naruto

Sintió que el cuerpo que lo sujetaba se tensaba y lo atraía mas asía su pecho y las lagrimas de nuevo caían sobre su rostro pero noto como otra persona se acerca asía ellos, sus ojos lo enfocaron era su 'suplente' bueno ya sabía quién encargárselo.

-co…copia cuida de naruto y no permitas que deje su sueño protégelo.

Cada vez su voz la notaba más débil y entre cortada con cada palabra que pronunciaba miro fijo al de los ojos azules.

–sakura lamento no corresponderte pero yo... amo a otra persona

La sangre salía de su boca y esta vez en una gran cantidad

– naruto…yo te…perdóname por no cumplirte el ultimo capricho que me pides –sentía todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo irse solo cerro sus ojos no quería ver como naruto lloraba por él.

–sonríe Naru…

Naruto noto el leve subir y bajar del pecho del otro se detenía, sabía lo que significaba pero no lo podía aceptar movía el cuerpo como loco.

-SASUKE! DESPIERTA NO ME DEJES SASUKE-pero el cuerpo ya no respondía ni un latido y como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía lloro grito y golpeo al suelo como su fuera un poseído sentía rabia, dolor, tristeza todo al mismo tiempo pero lo que más le dolía era que de nuevo no pudo evitar que se alejara y esta vez sí era para siempre-SASUKE REGRESA NO TE VAYAS- las ultimas lagrimas descendían por sus marcas del rostro, mientras parecía implorar al cielo que le devuelva lo que había perdido en solo unos instantes.

_**-maldito **__**seas **__**uchiha **__**ni **__**muerto **__**dejas **__**a **__**mi **__**contenedor **__**en **__**paz **__**y **__**no **__**quiero **__**ver **__**como **__**se **__**consume **__**por **__**su**_

_**tristeza **__**así **__**que **__**te **__**dejare **__**verlo **__**otra **__**vez, **__**pero **__**no **__**lo **__**tendrás **__**cerca **__**para **__**dañarlo, **__**ahora **__**tendrán **__**muchas **__**barreras **__**de **__**por **__**medio **__**de **__**eso **__**me **__**encargo **__**yo, **__**maldito **__**uchiha **__**quien **__**hubiera **__**pensado **__**que **__**moriría **__**de **__**esta **__**forma, **__**solo **__**para **__**ver **__**sonreír **__**a **__**mi **__**contenedor **__**pero **__**no **__**sonreirá **__**a **__**tu **__**lado **__**en **__**un **__**largo **__**tiempo, **__**solo **__**si **__**lo **__**mereces **__**sonreirá **__**contigo, **__**la **__**vida **__**no **__**puede **__**ser **__**justa **__**para **__**todos **__**uchiha **__**y **__**por **__**esto **__**muchas **__**cosas **__**cambiaran **__**en **__**el **__**mundo.**_**  
><strong>

_**Nacimiento**_

se encontraba en una habitación blanca y en una cama descansaba una mujer joven de cabello negro que miraba por la ventana, hace algunas horas había dado a luz a su segundo hijo luego de 5 años llegaba otro niño a su vida se sentía tan feliz se preguntaba como seria a quien se parecería más, por lo visto esas preguntas se despejarían, ese momento una joven castaña entraba con algo en los brazos y se lo extendía para que lo tomara, sonrió instantáneamente era un niño precioso notaba un montoncito de cabello negro con sus orejitas en negro en su cabecita y como dormía con las manos cerradas y parecía muy tranquilo.

-felicidades es un niño muy saludable y será muy apuesto solo necesita un nombre igual de bello - le sonrió la enfermera mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.  
>–sasuke, su nombre será sasu-chan ne.<p>

–que nombre más lindo el señor uchiha estará feliz por su segundo hijo.

_**Una semana**_

Una habitación sencilla con una cuna, su lado su madre mirando como un bebe dormía su siesta, en la puerta un hombre joven y un niño miraban como si pidieran permiso para entrar.

-tranquilos ya no se despertara entren fugaku-kun, ita-chan vengan a conocer al pequeño sasu-chan-con algo de precaución entraron tratando de no hacer ruido, fugaku mas que ver a su hijo primero abrazo a su esposa que le devolvió el abrazo y notaron como itachi se paraba de puntitas y trataba de ver que era un 'sasu-chan'; noto un bultito, trato de tocarlo pero se movió y se alejo ante esto los padres rieron mikoto fue tomar en brazos a itachi y lo llevo de nuevo hacia la cuna.

–Tranquilo ita-chan –destapando un poco la cabecita del bebe- solo tócale el rostro y ve como te responde.

Itachi acerco su mano con cuidado tenía algo de miedo y se reflejaba en el ir y venir de de su colita, toco el rostro del pequeño, este se removió y atrapo el dedo de itachi y no lo soltó-mmm veo que el agradaste desde hoy el es tu hermano itachi, se llama sasuke, tú debes cuidarlo y protegerlo es tu responsabilidad ita-chan y sé que lo harás muy bien.

_**Seis años  
><strong>_

Sasuke trataba de saltar como una vez vio a su hermano hacerlo, cuando casi lo conseguía fallaba , siempre era lo mismo, su hermano ya era gennin desde los 10, ese año seria chuunin, pero él no se rediría en unos meses entraría a la academia y verían que él era tan talentoso como su hermano, solo tenía que practicar.

–sasuke entra a la casa y date una ducha papa recibirá unas visitas importantes rápido.

-solo un momento aniki quiero saltar tan alto como te vi hacerlo hace unos días.

–sasuke si lo intentas de buenas primeras te lasti…demasiado tarde ya te lastimaste ven- lo subió a su espalda

–Aniki, quienes vendrán? -pregunto el más pequeño con curiosidad.

-el sandaime y su esposa al parecer unos amigos de ella perdieron la vida en una misión y su hijo se quedo huérfano, el sandaime y su esposa lo cuidaran es un año menor que yo, me dijeron que se llama deidara y como ninguno de ellos tiene hijos aun, no saben cómo hacerse cargo así que buscaron la ayuda de papá; al parecer ellos son amigos desde la academia así que no encontraron una mejor solución- explico el mayor.

–ya veo y ¿cómo sabes tanto?

-escuche a mamá hablar por teléfono y eso fue lo me explico; principalmente Porque quiere que ayude a ese niño después de todo está muy dolido y cree que yo seré una buena influencia para su carácter.

En la residencia uchiha, sasuke ya había salido de la ducha cuando tocaron la puerta corrió a abrirla; cuando lo hizo se quedo en shock, en su puerta un hombre mayor como su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa que se le hizo conocida era rubio y piel bronceada él era el sandaime pero era

- na…naruto-el pequeño se desmayo apenas dijo esas palabras.

- fugaku, mikoto-chan!-grito una asustada kushina

Los padres del pequeño aparecieron su madre se asusto pregunto que había sucedido y minato solo les pudo contar lo que paso. que le llamo de una manera extraña y se desmayo.

_**-bien **__**esta **__**sera **__**la **__**prueba **__**deberán **__**quitarme **__**estos **__**cascabeles.**_

_**¡No perderé ante ti teme!**_

_**¡Sasuke-kun!**_

_**Los que dejan atrás peor que escoria…**_

_**No se por que lo he hecho… mi cuerpo se ha movido solo…**_

_**Este no es el Sasuke que yo conozco, el no es un cobarde ¡este es un impostor!**_

_**¿Estas bien miedosito?…**_

_**Sasuke llévate a sakura**_

_**¡Deténganse! Ya basta**_

_**Tú no eres el único que sufre Sasuke…**_

_**¡tu nunca has tenido nada! ni padre ni hermanos **_

_**¡no sabes lo que es tenerlo todo y perderlo!**_

_**asi tenga que arrancarte los brazos y las piernas ¡te regresare a Konoha!**_

_**estas vivo por capricho mió…**_

_**El Puente De Naruto **_

_**mi razón de vivir es verlo morir…**_

_**sasuke si tu mueres yo muero con tigo…**_

_**quiero los ojos de itachi..**_

_**Naruto… yo…**_

_**¡SASUKE!**_

Pasaron algunos minutos y sasuke se despertó en su habitación escuchaba voces el piso de abajo, pero se sentía muy cansado y fatigado estaba sudando que era lo que había escuchado; sólo recordaba haber oído muchas voces en una alcantarilla con agua frente una gran reja con un sello pero nada mas, decidió salir de la habitación pero tenia miedo por encontrarse con alguien

Al salir los mayores lo miraron con asombro.

-¿sasu-chan estas mejor?- pregunto su madre, él solo pudo asentir, al ver de nuevo al rubio decidió preguntar estaba seguro de que no era, pero tenia que comprobarlo

- ¿disculpe pero me diría su nombre?- se dirigió al rubio que se encontraba sentado a lado de su padre, el hombre lo miro y sonrió

–namikaze, minato namikaze un placer sasuke-chan, ella es mi esposa kushina uzumaki –la mujer pelirroja solo asintió a modo de saludo –y este pequeñito aun no tiene nombre es mi hijo-señalando el abultado vientre de la mujer

–Naru-chan -la mujer por fin hablo-minato, se llamara naruto me gusto como sonó cuando sasuke-chan lo dijo, quiero que ese, sea su nombre- los presentes la miraron y luego sonrieron – bien entonces el es Naru-chan y solo falta que conozcas a…-no pudo completara la frase ya que se escucho una gran explosión en el patio trasero; cuando salieron vieron como un niño de unos 10 a 11 años salía del jardín muy enojado.

-kushina san, minato san yo regresare a la casa si me disculpan, con permiso hasta luego uchiha san, mikoto san y espero que su hijo sepa controlar sus hormonas y lo más importante necesita lentes.

El joven solo salió de la casa; cuando el humo se despejo vieron como itachi estaba medio desmayado y muy desorientado.

–Esa chica...es muy ruda sandaime san.-se miraron entre los adultos, sasuke sólo ayudaba su hermano a estar de pie.

-aniki estas bien, que sucedió? Porque exploto, que le dijiste

- ita-chan, dei –chan es un chico…ahora entiendo su reacción de seguro le dijiste 'niña linda no'-hablo la madre de itachi

-pues la verdad…sólo le dije que… porqué había una preciosidad como él tan solo -en esta ocasión si no se resistieron la risa.

-al parecer dei e ita se llevarían muy bien.-hablo kushina y mikoto que comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Pero al fondo de la sala alguien no estaba muy feliz y eso lo noto el sandaime y sabía como arreglarlo.  
>-tranquilo fuga-chan-le hablo en susurro para que sólo el pudiera escucharlo- deidara es "DNCL" asi que tranquilo tu linaje esta a salvo-le guiño el ojo y continuo conversando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.<p>

_**Algunos **__**meses **__**después**_

Los uchihas estaban en el cementerio al parecer el parto de kushina no salió bien, tuvieron que decidir entre la vida de la madre y la del bebé y se salvo al bebé, todos en la aldea estaban muy tristes ya que el sandaime había perdido a su esposa y se culpaba por eso, el pequeño naruto uzumaki se encontraba en los brazos de mikoto durmiendo, ajeno a lo que pasaba y algunos lo preferían así, él no tenía la culpa de lo que paso y nadie lo culpaba.

_**Ocho años**_

Sasuke regresaba de la academia ya casi era su 3 año y estaba muy contento sus progreso era muy admirado por todos; solo tenía un 'rival' neji hyuga pero aun así lo superada iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que chocaría con alguien.

–lo siento no me… –se dio cuenta que era 'dei-chan' –lo siento deidara san, no miraba así donde iba-se disculpo

-tranquilo la verdad es que yo venía escapando de…

-dei-chan no te lleves a Naru-chan, solo le estaba enseñado cosas buenas

-eso…¡itachi no me molestes! Y que cosas buenas le enseñabas, ¡a dar besos? Sólo es un bebé, dios que mente tienes!-gritaba el rubio se notaba en su cola esponjada que estaba muy enojado con el ojinegro mayor.

Esa era una de las cosa que más le extrañaban a todos en la aldea, tanto la cola deidara como la de naruto eran muy esponjadas como la de un zorrito, sin embargo de los demás eran delgadas como un gato era curioso.

De acá un tiempo sasuke se percato que antes, deidara tenía toda la cola y las orejas de color naranja oscuro pero de repente se fue aclarado hasta que hace unos días la punta –tanto de cola como orejas-se volvió blanca.

Pero a su hermano le pasó algo muy diferente, el siempre noto que la cola de su hermano era un poco mas clara que su cabello, pero medida que cola de deidara se aclaraba, la de itachi se tornaba mas oscura, era como si le quitara el color; pero ahora las orejas de ambos tenían las puntas blancas. Era inquietante pero aun no le preguntaba que ocurría. Tenia mucha curiosidad para tener ocho años era muy observador, de los adultos sus orejas de gato ya no estaban y de algunos chicos mayores tenia las puntas blancas o la punta de la cola blanca como itachi y deidara o directamente no tenían las orejas no entendía a que se debía su colita y orejas seguían igual.

El pequeño sasuke fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el grito de su hermano uno muy dramático por cierto

-pero dei sólo es un beso ya tiene 2 años ya camina, abraza solo le falta besar –itachi se acercaba a deidara con esa intención pero recibió un golpe.

-no te pases itachi!, el no tiene porque aprender ese tipo de cosas…-deidara alejaba naruto de itachi pero como el mayor de los pelinegros continuaba insistiendo tomo una salida rápida -¿sasu-chan podrías sujetar un momento a Naru, en lo que yo hablo con tu loco hermano?...gracias- solo le paso el bebé sin que el otro pudiera siquiera hablar y se alejo unos pasos con itachi, sasuke miraba al bebé con curiosidad esos ojos eran muy lindos según su opinión, no eran como los de sandaime eran más alegres; a unos pasos más allá discutían los mayores hasta que itachi grito como loco y muy melodramático y co observaba a su hermano pelear con deidara no se percato de…

-kyyyyyya dei-chan! Mira Naru-chan ya sabe dar besos pero se los da a sasu-chan, no es justo yo quería darle su primer beso como a ti- lloraba el uchiha mayor como si fuera un niño de cinco años y no un chuunin de trece que se supone que era.

-QUE…? -deidara al girar casi se desmaya el pequeño Naruto posaba sus labios en las comisuras de los labios del otro y el otro estaba más sorprendido que antes, de verdad que ese niño era algo extraño. Pero no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Es mas lo notaba ligeramente parecido o familiar era como si no fuera la primera ves que alguien le diera un beso

_**16 años  
><strong>_

Debía entregar unos informes que sandaime le mando, pero no era su deber dios era un chuunin como podía estar haciendo papeleo, al menos vería a iruka siempre se llevaron bien, a pesar de que el otro era unos años mayor; como estaba en la academia y viendo la hora supuso que era el descansó, por lo que decidió buscarlo en el salón de los profesores. Y la mejor manera de llegar hay rápido era pasando por el patio de los niños

_-ya __dilo __naruto __donde __te __metes __en __los __recesos, __solo __en __ocasiones __estas __con __nosotros, __si__no __te __conociéramos __diría __que __te __escondes __con __tu __novia_–hablo un niño pelicafe con unos triángulos invertidos en el rostro.

_-no __es __cierto __no __tengo __novia, __sólo __almuerzo __con __alguien __es __todo_- escucho la voz del rubio y por alguna razón quería saber más asi que se detuvo a escuchar.

_-así __que __eso __era__…__entonces __dinos __su __nombre._-hablo un niño gordito que no para de comer una bolsa de papas

_-__no __se __los __tengo __que __decir,__ya __se __me __hace __tarde __él __me __está __esperando _–esas palabras por alguna razón encendieron todas las alarmas en la cabeza del uchiha y continuo escuchando no le agrada por donde iba la cosa.

-_vaya __si __te __preocupas __tanto __por __esa __persona ,__entonces __¿te __debe __gustar __mucho, __no __naruto? _-de nuevo la voz del pelicafe, sin embargo le preocupaba más saber la respuesta del ojiazul.

_-bueno __kiba __la __verdad __es __que __si __me__…__me __gusta __mucho, __¿ya __me __puedo __ir,__me __está __esperando ? __Adiós_-y sin más el rubio se alejo de los otros niños sin que pudieran evitarlo, por alguna razón que desconocía lo siguió quería saber de quién estaba enamorado el rubio, le vio entrar en la sala de profesores; decidió se pego a la puerta y escucho con atención.

-_gomen __sensei, __pero __kiba __y __los __de más __me __distrajeron_-escuchaba la voz del niño muy feliz.

-_no __hay __problema __Naru, __pensé __que __ya __no __vendrías, __estaba __por __llamar __al __señor __**K** __pero __si __estas __Aquí,__no l__o __necesito._-escucho la voz dentro del salón que le parecía bastante familiar y no le gusto nada lo que escuchaba, parecía que naruto estaba enamorado de un sensei y debía ser tierno incluso el se había enamorado de su sensei a los 9 que era una Joven muy amable y cariñosa con la que aun tenia contacto pero solo de amigos, pero no le agrado nada quería saber quién era y tenía la perfecta excusa entre manos, literalmente.

Se decidió a tocar la puerta y espero unos momentos cuando le abrieron la puerta se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie más que naruto y…

-¿iruka?

–dime sasuke que te trae por acá –pregunto el de la cicatriz con su sonrisa. Le costaba creer lo que sus ojos observaban era Iruka su amigo y –según sasuke- filtrea con un niño.

-vine a dejarle algo de sandaime-miro uno instantes a naruto, tenia que hablar con el pelicafe –necesito hablar con tigo, solos, ahora-el pelicafe notaba seriedad en su palabras, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una voz lo evito.

-iruka sensei está ocupado con migo-ttebayo puede hablar luego con usted – sasuke noto molestia en su voz, sabia que tenia que controlarse.

-un momento sasuke-kun- el pelicafe ingreso de nuevo en el salón para el disgusto del pelinegro.  
>, tomo los palillos de su almuerzo y agarro una salchicha en forma de pulpo y se la metió en la boca del rubio que la recibió y luego solo le dijo "no me tardo" y salió del aula cerrando la puerta todo bajo la atenta mirada del uchiha.<p>

-bien, ¿qué quieres hablar sasuke?, se que no es del sandaime ni de los informes –"como de costumbre Iruka el intuitivo" fueron los pensamientos del azabache, no entendía porqué seguía siendo chuunin: si seria un buen jounin

-¿es normal que sus alumnos se enamoren de usted?-pregunto de manera directa como era de costumbre.

-si lo dices por naruto, si me he dado cuenta de eso, no te preocupes lo de él es un 'amor de infancia' se le pasara en poco tiempo-hablo con tranquilidad el de la cicatriz

- eso espero y no lo ilusione demasiado-hablo serio el uchiha-recuerde que es mucho mayor que él, adiós sensei-termino de hablar y se retiraba del pasillo.

-sasuke, tú también eres mayor que él y aunque solo sean 6 años, lo eres, esos celos no son recomendables.-esa palabras lo descolocaron, como se atrevía solo preguntaba porque después de todo el rubio era hijo del hokage era solo protección cualquiera hubiera hecho algo o incluso hubiera ido directamente donde el hokage.

-¿que insinúa sensei? Yo sé cuál es mi lugar.

_-lo __mismo __te __digo __Sasuke, __iruka __también __sabe __su __lugar_.-esa actitud al hablar no podía ser de otro que…

-kakashi- verdad que era molesto, no entendía como podía pensar el sandaime que era un hombre de confianza.

-no me hables en ese tono sasuke que aun soy AMBU, yo se lo que pasa en la academia, los estudiantes, profesores y mi pareja asi que te pediría que no molestes a ninguno en especial a naruto y a iruka.- kakashi era un ser de cuidado, lo sabia no era el ninja copia por nada.

-tranquilo yo sólo digo lo vi. Y escuche a si que mejor cuida más de tu pareja- el pelinegro abandono el lugar en una nube de humo.

_**18 años**_

En una parte del bosque algo apartada se encontraba un niño de 11años lanzando shurikens aun árbol; que tenía muchas marcas y varios shurikens estaban en el suelo.

-ah…ah no puedo, no alcanzo a llegar a acertarle a todos- sus orejitas de 'zorrito' se encontraban caídas, se notaba el desanimo que sentía en ese momento.

se percato del ruido de algo clavándose en un árbol a la distancia, el pequeño niño concentro todos sus sentidos y ubico el lugar exacto de donde provenía; al llegar vio como un joven estaba en centro de un claro en el bosque con los ojos cerrados; al abrirlos los ojos mostraron un color carmesí y se cerraron de nuevo, salto hasta quedar en una posición de cabeza abajo y solo se dispuso a lanzar kunais acertando a todos los blancos sin problema alguno

-"genial, él es el segundo hijo del líder de la familia uchiha, ¿Cómo se llamaba?"- fueron los pensamientos del ojiazul

-ya viste como se hace ahora hazlo tú-hablo con los ojos aun cerrados el mayor que ni siquiera volteo al verlo

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-hablo el rubio saliendo de su escondite, ahora entendía porque su padre siempre decía que los del clan uchiha eran muy impresionantes

-como no saberlo, si no puedes esconder tu presencia por completo niño-hablo con voz muy prepotente y altiva.

-no me trates de esa forma ¿no sabes quién soy?-grito indignado nunca lo habían tratado de esa forma, lo normal era que lo respetaran.

-si, se que sólo eres un niño mimado, hijo del sandaime, usuratonkachi -se jiro a mirarlo y sintió como algo en su interior, se movía, esa palabra no la había dicha nunca en su vida a nadie pero ese niño…era diferente al resto.

-no me llames asi, teme-ttebayo-grito y el rubio sintió como un recuerdo llegaba a su mente, un niño que lo llamaba de esa forma pero no veía su rostro era de su edad pero no lo reconocía y su pecho se comprimió. con dolor

-cállate dobe, cuando me superes te dejare de llamar asi usuratonkachi- no entendía porque se metía con un niño de esa forma si apenas y lo conocía, solo se vieron un par de ocasiones y era normal que no lo recordara, después de todo era la segunda vez que cruzaban palabras.

-ya verás que te superaré teme- se encamino al centro del claro, saco 3 shurikens y 2 kunais se concentro en un árbol y los lanzo, pero solo se clavaron 2 shurikens y uno de los kunais.

-como esperas superarme si no puedes lanzar shurikens de la manera correcta-tomo un kunai y se coloco detrás del ojiazul, tomo su mano derecha y coloco el kunai en su mano

-relájate jira un poco la mano y lánzalo-la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba tan profunda que el pequeño la sentía en sus peludas orejitas y su colita iba de un lado a otro, solo cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar por el mayor.

Sasuke no entendía porque se coloco detrás del rubio y se agacho hasta llegar a su altura y sin razón. El no acostumbraba ayudar a nadie; noto que su cola comenzaba a buscar la del rubio y al momento de lanzar el kunai, la atrapo de una forma tan ruda que produjo que naruto soltara un gemido de sorpresa y dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que sus colas estaban entrelazadas y la mano izquierda del azabache estaba en su cintura rodeándolo, luego giró su vista en el kunai y observo cómo estaba perfectamente clavado en el árbol. Naruto trato de alejarse para ver el lanzamiento pero no enseguida que el mayor lo tenía sujeto de su pequeña cintura.

-oye suéltame no gusta como me estas agarrando teme- el mayor al notar la forma en la que sujetaba al menor simplemente lo soltó.

-ya lo viste si te concentras logras mejorar, pero no me superaras-hablo el mayor y naruto noto como el mayor se ponía de pie y soltaba el agarre de su cintura y cola-sigue practicando usuratonkachi-continuo caminado mostrando su espalda al menor

-déjame de llamarme de esa manera teme, yo te superare y será hoy mismo-el pequeño se sentía triste y furioso como si ver alejarse al mayor lo molestaba sin razón alguna; por lo que comenzó a correr en dirección a al azabache con la intención de atacarlo.

-no me ignores!- no le agradaba ver su espalda alejarse. Sentía como si pudiera perder algo muy importante era una sensación de vació la cual nunca había sentido.

Sasuke al percatarse de las intenciones del menor volteo con la misma intención; se inicio una pelea no muy difícil para el ojinegro pero si para el menor. Era natural había años de diferencia sin contar con que naruto apenas terminaría la academia y sasuke ya era jounin sin embargo el rubio sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

-me las pagaras, maldito SASUKE TEME- en ese momento algo dentro del ojinegro reacciono, frente a él pasaron un montón de imágenes del mismo rubio a su lado pero él era de su edad y no tenían las orejas y la cola, la masacre de su clan, como el abandono a konoha , la pelea en el valle del fin, la guarida de orochimaru, la muerte de su hermano, madara y…

**-do****…****be, ****naruto ****perdo****… ****name ****no ****supe ****corresponder ****a ****tus ****sentimientos ****incluso ****ahora ****no ****puedo ****complacerte**

**-****Sasuke ****estás ****vivo ****no ****hables ****solo ****descansa ****un ****poco****… ****sakura ****te ****ayudara.**

– **naruto****… ****yo ****te****… **

**perdóname ****por ****no ****cumplirte ****el ****ultimo ****capricho ****que ****me ****pides.**

-SASUKE!

**DESPIERTA ****NO ****ME ****DEJES ****SASUKE  
><strong>  
><em><strong>-fin <strong>__**del **__**sueño **__**uchiha **__**tu **__**ya **__**no **__**tienes **__**a **__**naruto **__**a **__**tu **__**lado **__**el **__**tiene **__**amigos **__**leales, **__**sandaime **__**está vivo, **__**itachi, **__**todos **__**los **__**que **__**habían **__**muerto **__**regresaron. **__**Naruto **__**ha **__**vuelto **__**a **__**tener **__**a **__**todos **__**sus **__**seres **__**queridos **__**en **__**su **__**vida **__**pero **__**ahora **__**tú **__**no **__**estás **__**entre **__**ellos , **__**los **__**separan **__**muchas **__**cosas, **__**entre **__**ellos **__**años **__**de **__**diferencia, **__**sentimientos, **__**lazos **__**que **__**ya **__**no **__**comparten;**_

_**lo **__**tienes **__**tan **__**cerca **__**y **__**a **__**la **__**vez **__**tan **__**lejos, **__**¿que **__**sientes **__**uchiha?, **__**a sí **__**lo **__**abandonaste, **__**ahora **__**el **__**también **__**lo **__**hizo, **__**suerte **__**uchiha **__**solo **__**tendrás **__**una **__**oportunidad **__**de **__**estar **__**con **__**él **__**pero **__**no **__**te **__**lo**__**pondrá **__**fácil **__**naruto **__**ha **__**cambiado **__**mucho **__**al **__**tener **__**a **__**minato **__**con **__**el, **__**su **__**soledad **__**desapareció **__**una **__**soledad **__**que **__**antes **__**tu **__**llenabas **__**pero **__**ya **__**no.**_

-kyubi…-Sasuke despertó de esa imágenes que golpearon su mente y vio como naruto corría así el no sabía cómo reaccionar;-"kyubi a poseído el cuerpo de naruto pero como es posible?"- luego sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre el suelo y otro cuerpo sobre el suyo.

_**-felicidades **__**uchiha **__**ahora **__**que **__**recuerdas **__**todo **__**sufre **__**con **__**el **__**sentimiento **__**de **__**saber **__**que **__**lo **__**tienes **__**cerca **__**y **__**muy **__**lejos **__**al **__**mismo **__**tiempo.-Sasuke **__**noto **__**como **__**los **__**ojos **__**antes **__**azules **__**ahora **__**se **__**encontraban **__**rojos **__**y **__**su **__**cola **__**se **__**movía **__**de **__**un **__**lado **__**a **__**otro **__**como **__**si **__**estuviera **__**emocionado-**_

_**disfruta **__**esto **__**uchiha **__**ya **__**que **__**tal **__**vez **__**sea **__**la **__**única **__**oportunidad **__**que **__**tengas **__**de **__**sentir **__**los **__**labios **__**de **__**mi**__**ex-contenedor**__-_luego solo sintió como unos labios se unían a los suyos y sus manos eran llevabas por unas más pequeñas a la cintura del otro, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo sentía esos labios y respondía al beso que parecía que se trataba de ser mas demandante; con un poco de sentido común se alejo de esos labios. Su respiración era agitada, al ver de nuevo los ojos del menor, observo como mostraban una sorpresa muy palpable y temor y lo más importante ya no eran rojos eran azules

-naruto yo lo…-el menor no lo dejo acabar de hablar solo se libero del agarre en su cintura y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al azabache.

-ESPERA NARUTOOO!-no podía creerlo kyubi lo había regresado a la vida pero alejándolo de naruto, como era posible y antes no tenían las colas eran algo que había cambiado con las reencarnaciones* sus pensamientos eran un torbellino no entendía nada y la mismo tiempo lo entendía todo.

-vaya, vaya sasuke, lo asustaste y no es para menos el solo tiene 11 años y tú 18 era normal que se asustara, pero no te culpo por querer besarlo, admito que es un niño muy lindo, lástima que te pueden encerrar por estar con un niño y no importa que tu ya seas un jounin jajaja-se escucho una voz que el ojinegro conocía a la perfección.

-cállate hyuga, que no tienes vela en este entierro-se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse pero volteo a ver una última vez al pelicafe – y si con esas vamos me permito recordarte que hinata tiene la misma edad que naruto y ya la estas enamorando como si tuviera 16 no sé quien es peor tú o yo, adiós neji-sin mas salió del límite del bosque tenía mucho en que hacer y lo primero sería ir a ver a tsunade y sandaime con eso empezaría el nuevo propósito que se había planteado y esta vez no cometería errores y los que se interpusieran en u camino los alejaría de una u otra manera.

-te recuperare de nuevo naruto y esta vez no te dejare ir serás mío, no permitiré que nos separen otra vez.

Continuara…

Espero que les hay gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde sabremos las intenciones de nuestro azabache acosa rubios yane bye bye


	2. 2 decisiones

Me disculpo de ante mano por las faltas de ortografía es solo lo que no tengo beta; alguna interesada me seria de gran ayuda  
>Y espero que les guste mucho.<p>

Advertencias: ¡Yaoi CHAN  
>Mayores de 13 por ahora.<p>

Cambio de escena o lugar: _**Sasu&Naru**_

Flash back: **++S+F+N++**

Pensamientos _**"bla, bla, bla"**_  
>cualquier paresido con la historia de NESLY es coincidencia ya que nunca la termino y yo la terminare cambiando muchas cosas y sobre todo dandole un final ademas de que solo el inicio es igual ya el resto es muy diferente empezando porque yo odio el itamina me da nauseas.<p>

**capitulo. 2 DECISIONES**

"EN MUCHAS OCASIONES UNA DECISIÓN PUEDE ALTERAR LA VIDA DE MUCHAS PERSONAS ASÍ QUE NUCA TOMES UNA DECISIÓN SI ESTAS MUY FELIZ O MUY TRISTE, SIEMPRE TOMA UNA DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE CUANDO ESTÉS MUY TRANQUILO "

_**Sasu&Naru**_

Todas las personas reunidas en el salón estaban perplejas ante lo que pedía el menor de la familia uchiha, era claro que tenía fundamentos para pedir algo asi, pero al mismo tiempo era muy extraño no paresia el mismo joven de 16 que no mostraba ningún interés en enseñar a genin´s.

-sasuke-kun no estoy seguro de haber entendido bien. ¿Quieres ser el sensei personal de naruto?-hablo el rubio hokage a lo cual todo los presente estaban esperando la respuesta

-hokage-sama con todo respeto, creo que estoy lo suficiente capacitado para entrenar a naruto, el necesita ser entrenado por un jounin de elite para alcanzar el 100% de todo su potencial-

-pero sasuke esto es muy repentino, los que se graduaron ya han sido asignados en grupos de tres integrantes, combinando todas sus habilidades y debilidades de los mismos componentes- hablo el pelicafe presente

-iruka se muy bien como se componen los equipos, yo mismo tuve uno y kakashi fue mi maestro y se lo importante del trabajo en equipo, pero, naruto no es cualquier niño, el debe ser entrenado con la mayor disciplina posible, adem…-

-entonces si lo entiendes porqué quieres tener a naruto sólo como tu alumno, respóndeme- la manera en que iruka le había hecho esa pregunta, si le molesto, sasuke no lo demostró en lo más minino.-sasuke no se que es lo que pretendes pero…no, no puedes ser su maestro- el pelinegro se percato que iruka lo quería lo más lejos que pudiera de naruto.

-iruka-san esta no es una decisión que usted pueda tomar-

-estoy de acuerdo con minato, naruto es su hijo sólo el sabe lo que es mejor para el-

-pero hokage-sama, fugaku-san eso seria ir en contra de lo que estableció el tercer hokage.

-eso se estableció como medio para llevar la gran guerra ninja al igual que la introducción de un ninja medico*-

-pero…-

-suficiente iruka – la voz del yondaime lo callo sin mas y como un acto inconciente, retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con el pecho de un peliplata que lo abrazo por la cintura de una manera disimulada pero con una firmeza que lo calmo.

-…discúlpame iruka. no quería gritarte- el pelicafe solo asintió aceptando las disculpas pero sus orejitas continuaban decaídas.

Iruka, kakashi, fugaku, sasuke, yondaime y deidara e itachi los últimos -que hasta el momento no habían dicho una palabra-continuaron en un silencio muy denso que no era nada fácil romperlo y nada parecía terminarlo.

-oto-san, yondaime, si me permite hace una sugerencia-

-adelante itachi, no tienes porque hablarme formalmente, ya que estamos tratando un asunto… un tanto personal –yondaime siempre sabia aislar los problemas personales de los de la aldea, sin embargo en esta ocasión no era tan sencillo.

-yond…minato-san, yo creo que…si sasuke se siente en la capacidad de entrenar a naru-chan como un ninja de elite; le permitamos hacerlo –las orejas alertas y las caras de desacuerdo no se hicieron esperar –no obstante, creo que usted debe escoger a los otros dos miembros del equipo, con capacidades iguales las de naruto par que sean entrenados juntos.

-ya que no podemos simplemente eliminar los equipos shinobi por un encuentro de circunstancias que tal vez en muchos años no se repita.-hablo deidara –que muchas de las familias principales se encontraran en la misma generación fue por casualidad por lo que no veo la necesidad, usted escoja según su criterio quienes serán los compañeros de naruto –deidara e itachi como AMBU´s entendían lo importante de un entrenamiento adecuado y pensaban que lo correcto era que el hijo del yondaime sea entrenado por un buen jounin, además de ensañarle a emplear todas las habilidades que uno podía tener.

-deacuerdo. Sasuke, serás el sensei de naruto y de otros dos genin que los asignaremos dentro de dos días-

- minato- san por favor…no… -

–iruka. creo por esta vez, deberías dejarme tomar las decisiones sobre mi hijo, eres muy cercano a el y comprendo, que, quisieras que…kakashi sea su maestro –esas Palabras pusieron en alerta al menor de los uchihas –no te niego que kakashi es un buen shinobi, pero en mi opinión, de hokage, quiero que continué como capitán del escuadrón de itachi y deidara –miro a mencionado y a los dos últimos –ustedes tres son uno de los mejores escuadrones que tenemos en AMBU´s asi que, kakashi continuaras en tu puesto. Es mi última decisión, retírense

Todos los presentes se retiraron con una inclinación y sin decir nada más. Claro que cierto azabache no se encontraba nada conforme, el quería a naruto solo, y bajo estas circunstancias seria más difícil de recuperarlo, ya se encargaría de eso, y también de un maestro de academia que no le gustaba como lo alejaba de su kitsune.

Yondaime al percatarse que ya no había nadie soltó un gran suspiro y se reclino en su asiento; su mente comenzó a vagar en unos pensamientos que si se los llegara a contar a alguna persona de la aldea lo considerarían un loco, después de todo cuantos pueden decir que tienen recuerdos de una vida pasada que no tiene nada que ver con lo que vive actual mente. Era tan… confuso, un día despertar y darse cuenta que tienes dos tipos de recuerdos, no era sencillo y era aun peor por…

**_-deja de quejarte como si fueras una niña yondaime hokage, tu antes pasaste por situaciones peores_**_._

**_-tu sin duda eres un insoportable, no se como ese niño te soporto durante diecisiete años, y lo más importe porqué tengo YO que acompañarte en esto-_**

**_-tú me acompañas porque sino, no seria divertido sólo tu puedes soportarme, asi que no iba a dejarte_**

**_-eres insoportable, baka_** –ese era el mayor problema de minato escuchaba dos voces en su cabeza, la primer vez fue cuando empezó a "recordar" su pasado le explicaron lo que debía hacer en un principio pero ahora sólo se la pasaban discutiendo entre si, si trataba de de hablar con ellos, uno respondía que en un tiempo más hablarían, y el no dudaba de eso ya que de un tiempo a esta parte noto como las voces se intensificaban, lo que comenzó con un susurro ahora se escuchaban como si estuvieran detrás de el, pero por más que volteaba nunca veía nada. Todo se estaba complicando más por que esas voces le dijeron a quienes escoger, antes de que siquiera deidara diera su opinión, y el, les hacia caso, sin duda estaba comenzando a enloquecer por falta de pareja, si no supiera que las orejas no volvían crecer una vez que las perdida, juraría que ya las tendría de nuevo, por ser el hokage no podía ni tener de un revolcón decenté hasta que saliera de la aldea y usaba un jutsu de transformación, sin lugar a duda muy frustrante.

**_-solo piensas con la cabeza de abajo verdad yondaime jajaja_** –y que una voz se meta en tus asuntos privados no ayudaba mucho.

-cállate mañana mandare un aviso para que traigan al nuevo compañero de equipo de naruto

**_-por fin harás lago bien hokage_**

-no molestes

**_sasu&Naru_**

La noche se mostraba en muchos sentidos escalofriante la luna estaba llena si, pero todas las nubes que se encontraban En su alrededor le quitaba toda la belleza que podría mostrar. Naruto se sentía intranquilo, desde el beso con el menor de los uchihas sentía que tal vez había perdido algo muy importante además estaba el problema de que las puntas de sus orejitas estaban un poco blancas, no tanto como se las veía a deidara pero hay estaba.

-mañana le preguntare a sai el tiene que saber que es lo que me sucede –sai a pesar de lo que demostraba en la academia era un chico con una gran cantidad de chakra aun recordaba como lo había conocido.

**++S+F+N++**

Era una noche cuando naruto tenía los 11 años recién cumplido, habían celebrado su cumpleaños en la mansión de la familia uchiha estaban todos sus amigos que había conocido de la academia, además de algunos conocidos del yondaime todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal naruto se encontraba muy feliz su décimo primer cumpleaños no fue como el resto que tuvo en compañía exclusiva de su familia;

Los compañeros de la academia y la mayoría era hijo de un clan de la aldea, al uzumaki no le importaba eso en realidad lo que realmente le importaba al pequeño rubio era que tenia amigos reales, amigos que de una u otra manera lo reconocían como parte de la aldea y ese sentimiento le agradaba mucho.

En la fiesta no había nadie que no estuviera riendo, en realidad todo era muy ameno, a principió hasta que llego tsunade con botellas de sake para los adultos y mas refresco y dulces para los niños, la fiesta transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad con los adultos bebiendo pero no demasiado, después de todo a fugaku no le gustaba nada la bebida desde la muerte de mikoto hace un par de años por culpa de un ebrio que estaba en las calles y minato tampoco era muy dado a eso asi como también iruka, kakashi,lee, itachi, sakura, sasuke y deidara, pero tsunade, jiraya, y el resto de jounin de la aldea como asuma gai, kurenai, y lo s padres de los niños eran otro historia

Naruto como era hijo del hokage se encontraba constantemente rodeado de las chicas.

Aunque el prefería estar con sus amigos, shikamaru era un flojo y casi nada era de su interés, kiba seguía siendo tan molesto por el asunto de su amor secreto y con akamaru las casas se salían de control, chouji, eran un glotón.

-ne naruto-kun dinos que ocurrió con la persona que te gustaba-

-nada karin-chan es solo que…me di cuenta que lo que yo sentía no era realmente amor era… una profunda admiración y cariño, que me dejo deslumbrado y yo… lo confundí con amor pero no era realmente eso **_"o eso fue lo que me explicaron iruka y kakashi sensei, cuando me le confesé a iruka sensei"_**-las niñas a su al rededor lo miraron con gran admiración ya que según ellas era muy maduro de su parte darse cuenta que no era amor real, sin sospechar que pasaba por la cabecita rubia con algo de dolor.

-naruto-kun siempre fue en niño muy maduro para su edad, por eso nos llevamos también-

-eso es cierto hina-chan-naruto y hinata era un par muy complementario ya que lo que uno no tenia el otro si, con el tiempo su amistad se fue acrecentando y ahora eran los mejore amigos, lo que ocasionaba muchos celos en las niñas de la academia, ya muchos rumores decían que naruto y hinata eran pareja en secreto. Pero era algo que a naruto y a hinata no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo, eso era porque naruto sabia quien le gustaba a hinata y naru no tenia interés aun en tener pareja, le importaba más alcanzar el nivel de su padre. Pero siempre había alguna niña que no entendía eso.

-entonces naruto...Tu no estas con nadie en este momento. ¿Verdad?-

- no Ino no estoy con nadie…-

-entonces… tu…quisier…-

Todos sufrieron un sobre salto cuando escucharon entrar en la habitación a un ninja buscando al hokage, tenia cargado un niño con muy mal aspecto,

Naruto y tsunade se acercaron al niño cubierto completamente de sangre, tsunade lo trato lo más rápido que le era posible-en su estado era algo un poco difícil- en niño tenia claras marcas de maltrato, tenia golpes, heridas producidas por agujas en el Antebrazo, además de algunos cortes poco profundos pero significativos, y lo más importante, no podía ser mayor a naruto pero Era obvio que aquel niño casi había sido abusado sexualmente.

Al momento de despertar miro a todos sin ningún sentimiento en especial, no mostraba temor, ni curiosidad, no mostraba nada. Simplemente se sentó en suelo se miro el cuerpo y miro a todos los presentes y su mirada oscura se poso en un niño rubio que estaba su derecha muy cerca que lo miraba con curiosidad.

El recién llegado se acerco y le susurro unas palabras, todos miraban pendientes si trataba de atacar al pequeño rubio, luego el naruto se paro y le tendió la mano

El pelinegro se incorporo con dificultad, y apoyándose en el menor comenzó a caminar y desaparecieron en dirección a donde se suponía estaba el baño.

Minato salio de su asombro y miro al ninja con que había llegado el niño

-qué sucedió, quien ese niño, de donde salio –su voz sonaba calmada aunque ansiosa

-hokage-sama, soy uno de los ninjas que fuimos investigar la antigua guarida de orochimaru en las cercanía de la aldea, se supone que estaba abandonada por años, pero los últimos informes dicen que se vieron a algunos sospechosos entrar y salir muchas veces en el ultimo mes.

Algunos rostros se mostraron muy preocupados, ya que desde la ultima vez que se hablo de la guarida, fue hace la mas de 16 años y fue cuando orochimaru escapo luego de matar a sarutobi y casi lograr una batalla entre las aldeas de konoha y de suna.

-bien y según veo lo que encontraron, fue ese niño, no, pero porque lo trajeron aquí-

-cuando nos dirigíamos al hospital de konoha una cantidad de tinta se levanto a mi alrededor no dejándome avanzar a placer y luego de unos intentos me di cuenta que la tinta me guiaba directamente al barrio del clan uchiha –explico el ninja

-me estas diciendo que el niño quería llegar a este lugar –el otro solo asintió

-esto no me gusta minato y menos que tu hijo este con el solo en el baño-hablo el patriarca de la familia uchiha.

-yo iré a ver oto-san-

-sasuke-kun ten cuidado-

-tranquila sakura es solo un niño no será problema-camino en dirección al baño y no le gusto nada la forma en que el pequeño rubio limpiaba el cuerpo del niño, lo hacia con una delicadeza. Como si fuera una figura de cristal que se rompería si lo tocaba demasiado, esos sentimientos lo molestaba si que solo observo en el marco de la puerta en silencio.

Naruto no dejaba de contemplarlo era de cabello negro y muy pálido notaba como su color de piel era muy blanca a pesar del tratamiento de tsunade, el chico solo le dijo que quería ir a limpiarse que estaba dando una mala impresión.

Naruto lo ayudo a quitarse la sangre el cuerpo con una toalla y agua caliente de la ducha las heridas, habían sido tratadas, cuando se quito la polera que le cubría el torso en la parte inferior de la misma había una inscripción que decía** S-A-I–650**, pero lo que más le impresiono fue que le pregunto.

-dime sonde estamos, quien soy yo y quien eres tu-

-yo…yo me llamo naruto uzumaki estamos en la casa de la familia uchiha, y…y tu te…llamas…sai. Tu nombre es sai- el rubio simplemente recordó lo inscrito en la polera.

-ah…gracias por ayudarme naruto. Lo siento pero no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, no se nada de mí.

Con esas palabras el rubio reacciono no seguro que lo impulso, y cuando estaba por salir del baño se topo con sasuke que ya tenia tiempo escuchando su conversación.

-uchiha llama a tsunade no baachan, tiene que revisar a sai –la voz de naruto era en un tono de suplica que el mayor no ignoro y cuando regreso con la rubia.

Observo como naruto le hablaba a "sai" y el solo negaba con la cabeza.

-naruto. ¿Qué sucede?- el menor la alejo de sai y le contó lo que había ocurrió y la rubia miro sai un momento y luego se acerco al menor y toco la cabeza y se desmayo, tsunade lo atrapo. Noto que casi no pesaba nada y lo llevaba fuera y hablaba de algo con minato y salio de la casa.

**++S+F+N++**

Después de eso naruto recordaba como tsunade lo había revisado y contado que sai tenia amnesia y que no era muy probable que la recupera y se tomo la decisión de que una familia se ocuparía de el en la aldea; la familia que adopto a sai fueron una pareja que no podía tener niños y se quedaron con sai, incluso ahora sai era muy feliz con esa pareja no tenían problemas, tal vez el único inconveniente era que a sai le llamaba demasiado los libros y trataba de completar sus conocimientos con ellos, después de lo ocurrido se hicieron los mejores amigos y cuando naruto tenia dudas no había a nadie mejor para consultar que el.

Recordando eso se dio cuenta que sasuke siempre había sido conocido por muchas personas en la aldea pero que con el apenas y habían cruzado palabras y lo peor que ahora no lo quería nunca más cerca suyo era molesto y se sentía incomodo. Y esas imágenes que pasaron su cabeza no eran nada agradables

-en definitiva no dejare que sasuke se me acerque más de lo estrictamente necesario, lo cual es… nada, no tengo porque hablarle de nuevo y ese beso o lo que sea no cuenta

-¿naruto con quien hablas hijo? Que era eso de **_o lo que sea no cuenta_**- hablo minato entando a la habitación de su hijo, poniendo muy nervioso al menor

-na…nada papá es solo que alguien me dijo que –el nunca le había mentido a su padre porque empezar ahora claro que cambiaria un poco las cosas –que… un beso no cuenta para nada si te lo roban- no estaba mintiendo –por las palabras dichas por su hijo lo primero que hizo antes de hablar fue sentarse a su lado de la cama y dar una disimulada mirada a las orejitas de naruto, y hay estaban las puntas estaban blancas no mucho claro pero era hora que tuviera una charla que él esperaba tardara más en llegar.

-Naru. Creo que ya es hora de contarte algunas cosas de la vida, mira seguro as notado que algunas personas no tienen las orejas ni la cola verdad,-el menor asintió - lo que sucede es que cuando una persona entrega su virginidad las pierde, me entiendes?

-si papá, jiraya me comento algo una vez ase algún tiempo pero eso que tiene que ver con lo de los besos robados.

-mira, te as visto en un espejo-el menor asintió y sus orejitas se alzaron en alerta- pues seguro notaste que las puntas están un poco blancas, eso se debe a que la persona que te "robo" el beso, tú se lo permitiste, cuando una persona besa voluntaria mente a otro y ese otro responde con los mismo sentimientos las puntas de las orejas o de la cola o ambos como en el caso de deidara y otros se torna de un color blanco un poco menos de la mitad. Es lo máximo que cambia de color eso es debido a la cantidad de besos con un mismo sentimiento que se da una pareja. Comprendiste naru, asi que no creo que lo que a ti te pasó fuera un beso robado, fue uno consentido POR AMBOS y eso se nota – toca con delicadeza una de las orejitas de naru y el menor se esconde debajo de las mantas de su cama- naru tranquilo no es malo solo espero que al persona que te dio tú primer beso sea una buena persona- minato se levanto de la cama y apago la luz de la habitación y salio sin decir ni una sola palabra pero con una sonrisa de melancolía, su niño ya estaba creciendo y el casi no se dio cuenta.

**_Sasu&Naru_**

-BAJAMEEEEE, MALDITO, SUELTAME NO ME TIENES NINGUN RESPETO, ERES UN ISOLENTE, SUELTAMEEEEE EN ESTE INSTANTE-

-ha. Porque tendría que tener algún respeto por un usuratonkachi, y deja de moverte-

-TU NO ME DAS ORDENES TU SIMPLEMENTE LLEGASTE A MI CASA Y ME SECUESTRASTE Y AHORA ME LLEBAS SOBRE TU HOMBRO COMO A UN COSTAL, DEJAMEEEE, BAKA-SASUKE.-y hay estaban de nuevo las imágenes de gente peleando veía a un niño sonreírle con prepotencia, otra donde un ninja lo atacaba pero un pelinegro lo defendía y luego

-_ mi cuerpo reacciono solo no se porque lo hice._

_-estas bien miedosito._

-NO TENGO MIEDOOOOOO-el grito de naruto alerto a sasuke que lo sujeto con más fuerza y pregunto.

-¿oye que sucede?-naruto le respondió con una voz muy baja y lago apagada

- si no es nada bájame-

- no sólo escaparas y no estoy para buscarte ya estamos retrasados debemos ver al hokage-

-no quiero que me toques. Me molesta tenerte cerca me entristece. Ya no eres tu sasuke. Me dejaste. Me dejaste Solo. Aun cuando mataste a tu hermano. No regrésate. Me dejaste, bien ahora déjame ir. Yo no teje pero tú, siempre lo hacías, me alejabas- al escuchar todas esas palabras sasuke noto como la voz de naruto no se escuchaba como la de antes, era como la del anterior naruto. Pero no podía ser, se percato de que los veían asi que se metió en un callejo y bajo a naruto, su rostro no mostraba nada ni escuchaba cuando loo llamaba por su nombre solo repetía cosas como _**aléjate, vete, me abandonaste, todo por venganza** _cuando escucho la ultima frase no lo resistió y lo abofeteo con cierta fuerza ocasionando que naruto cayera sentado y tocándose la mejilla.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA TEME PORQUE ME GOLPEAS? NO TE ENTIEDNO PRIMERO EL BESO Y AHO…-el menor no pudo continuar hablando porque se encontró con el pecho de sasuke, que lo abrazaba era un abrazo calido, era posesivo era como si abrasara a alguien luego de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo.

-naruto. Recuerdas todo, lo de itachi, el clan, mi…venganza contra madara –naruto no entendía de lo que el mayor le hablaba asi que de un empujón se alejo y lo miro fijamente.

-no se de que me estas hablando, no te conozco lo suficiente para saber esas cosas, de que venganza me estas hablando, quien es madara –sasuke lo comprendió en ese momento SU naruto no había regresado, sólo por un leve momento sus recuerdos volvieron a su cuerpo y se manifestaron pero la pregunta era ¿que provocaba que sus recuerdos regresaban y porque no se mantenían? Al parecer el recuperar a naruto a SU naruto no seria nada fácil pero antes tenia que verificar si no se mantendría ningún tipo de recuerdos que lo pudieran ayudar en lo que pretendía-

-naruto mírame dime, ¿sabes quien es itachi que relación tienes con el?-lo tomo de los brazos para el rubito no acapara –contesta.

-me lastimas-el mayor sólo aflojo un poco el agarre- si conozco a tu hermano es el novio de dei-niichan esta en los AMBU´S y es compañero de kakashi-

-ahora conoces a mi padre lo has visto –

-si lo conozco es el jefe de la policía de konoha- esto no funcionaba, las preguntas eran cosas que AMBOS naruto conocían excepto por la parte del novio de itachi y de kakashi, necesitaba preguntar algo que sólo el anterior naruto supiera pero que.

- teme suéltame no entiendo esto po….-

-naruto que te dijo haku cuando pensaste que esta muerto y quien sabuza-esa pregunta

-sabuza era un ninja de la niebla y haku "el fue un gran shinobi, ¿esta es la primera vez que ves aun compañero morir? Ya no tengo un propósito por el cual seguir viviendo" –lo dijo tan mecánica mente que ni se dio cuenta hasta que termino de hablar –que porque se eso yo no lo…si era de cabello negro y mato a alguien que apreciaba.

Eso confirmaba que naruto tenía algunos recuerdos pero-

-no era tu sueño ser hokage naruto porque me persigues en lugar de cumplirlo-era forzar la mete de naruto pero talvez

-"como puedo ser hokage si no puedo salvar a mi amigo ne sasuke"- y hay estaba de nuevo naruto recordaba

-sabes a quien le dijiste eso naruto- en la mente de naruto se vio un lugar con escombros de piedra y en la cima de un chico pero no le veía la cara asi que simplemente negó

-bien. Ahora quiero que me escuches con atención, yo seré tu sensei a partir de ahora asi que mas te vale que te comportes y m…

-NUNCA MI ENSEI SERA KAKASHI. IRUKA ME LO PROMETIO SÓLO EL PUEDE SERLO, TU JAMAS SERAS MI SENSEI-

-me estas diciendo que prefieres a kakashi antes que a mi-sasuke estaba furioso y apretó con más fuerza los brazos del menor

- MIL…MIL VECES KAKASHI ANTES QUE TU. AHORA ¡SUELTAME! HABLARE CON MI PADRE NO TE QUIERO SERCA- y si mas escapo. En la mente de naruto pasaban muchas cosas, sentía rabia asía kakashi porque naruto lo prefería a el, y aun más rabia por iruka que el le prometió que kakashi seria el maestro de naruto. Pero el no permitiría que ese niñito malcriado se saliera con la suya. Con toda la velocidad que tenia llego al despacho de yondaime y vio como naruto le pedía que el no fuera su sensei el dolía pero sabia que yondaime no cedería y en efecto no cedió.

-no insitas naruto yo se lo que es mejor para ti, ya es hora de que dejes de ser un niño eres un ninja compórtate como tal –naruto nunca había sido reprendido de esa forma por su padre y le dolía sus orejitas estaban caídas y su cola no mostraba el entusiasmo tipo en el menor pero yondaime sabia que era lo mejor o eso esperaba.

-sasuke los compañeros de naru-chan serán…-

-seremos nosotros chibi kitsune

-Así es no te mortifiques además me gusta mucho estar contigo somos tus mejores amigos no ^_^

-es verdad –esas voces fue todo lo que necesito que su animo común regresara solo había dos personas que lo llamaban naru-chan y chibi kitsune

-GAARA SAI QUE BUENO QUE SON USTEDES- naruto sin meditarlo se lanzo a los brazos de los dos chicos que aparecieron los cuales lo refirieron con gusto y el mayor entusiasmó posible

-naru, no has cambiado nada sigue igual de impulsivo que cuando éramos niños- hablo e pequeño pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a un gatito. Y sai lo abrasaba por la cintura.

Mientras un pelinegro no disfrutaba para nada esa vista, no lo podía creer su suplente, y la persona que trato de alejarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, recordaba como gaara le dijo a naruto que tenía que matarlo porque era su amigo, eso no se lo creía nadie el pelirrojo lo quería para el solo pero esta vez no lo dejaría. esta vez no…

**_-es horrible cierto como te a cambiado en especial esa frase de somos los mejores amigos ese era tu _**

**_lugar pero por tu venganza lo dejaste todo de lado._**

**_-mira que el niño pelirrojo ahora habla más pero sigue con esas orejas de mapache algunos hábitos no s_****_e eliminan verdad._**

Sasuke conocía esa voces a ambas las había escuchado pero la segunda voz solo la escuchó en una ocasión cuando era pequeño y estaban detrás de el si meditarlo volteo y se sorprendió cuando vio a quienes esperaba ver sino en su lugar estaban.

Dos chicos que no podían tener mas de 18 años uno era más alto que el otro e incluso un poco más alto que el mismo y tenia el cabello de color rojo anaranjado, era como ver fuego, su piel era blanca como la suya tenia unos ojos muy extraños color naranja al igual que su cabello pero daba un cierto temor míralos tenia una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, se estaba burlando de el le encantaba ver su desconcierto en su rostro que nunca se perturbaba. Asi que miro al otro chico. Delgado de notaba que había tenido entrenamiento de algún tipo, pero si lo comparaba con el pelifuego el era de menos musculatura si pero no era mas débil eso era claro tenia una mirada cautelosa algo molesta como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar y se notaba que estaba enojado con el otro chico, sus ojos eran perturbantes también eran amarillos con ligeras marcas negras, su piel era de color casi bronceada pero no tanto como la de naruto era más clara y u cabello era de un castaño muy claro casi cenizo era como ver arena de alguna manera era atractivo, ambos lo eran pero belleza llegaba casi a lo exótico y más aun por que ninguno tenia las orejas ni la cola.

-terminaste te inspeccionarnos o quieres desnudarnos para una revisión mas profunda-grito exaltado el peliclaro, o peliarena no podía definirlo y aun peor no sabia que contestar estaba seguro de saber quienes eran pero era imposible.

-todo es posible uchiha- entonces lo entendió, sabia quienes eran. Las cosas se complicaban a cada segundo y más si ellos estaban aquí.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap espero que no este muy largo y tedioso ya que es mas de transición y se aclararon algunas cosas en el camino.

Pero lo mas importante SABEN QUIENES SON LOS DOS NUEVOS CHICOS QUE APARESIERON pues le dijo algo ambos le darán más de un dolor de cabeza a sasuke y una viso más al que adivine quienes son tendrán de regalo 2 historias de su pareja favorita de naruto o de otra serie. Me explico basta con que digan o escriban quienes creen que son ejemplo

**Animo9632446**

**-comentario sobre el cap-**

**Yo creo que son kakashi e iruka con lentes de contacto y teñidos y tuvieron relaciones para quitarse las orejas.**

Ok y bueno esto seria más para la persona que gane el mini concurso y es que si quien de otra pareja que no tenga nada que ver con, NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, YUGIOH D GRAY MAN principal mente que son las que mas practica tengo escribiendo me digan la serie y las parejas son a gusto y la situación en que la quien ver depende de ustedes si EL GANADOR me pide…no se que su pareja favorita este en una lavandería y ocurra algo. Pues ya veré como me las arreglo pero hay estará y también me pueden pedir desde un adulto por menor hasta mpreg o lo que se les ocurra. El único problema es que seria máximo uno de tres capítulos pero eso si largos talvez un poco más que este cap.

A y si a algunas se les ocurre mezclar personajes, igual se puede hacer

Recuerdo una ves que una chica me pidió uno con naruto sasunaru y yugioh y seto x joey obviamente AU pero muy divertido de hacer asi que si quien me lo piden y ya

Solo no me piden que mezcle parejas ya es muy y enserio muy difícil para mi una ves tuve que mesclar a kaname y a draco maloy fue dificil congeniar magia y vampiros y mas si nunca los e visto en una situación asi T.T y el pobre de harry de quedo con zero era muy extraño

bueno hay esta la propuesta haber quien adivina

aparte este es el 1° mini concurso en cada capitulo habrá un mini concurso con pero con diferentes temáticas dentro de unos días pondre todas las bases de los concursos ademas de las categorías y les digo habrá muchas categorías esta pregunta e ntraria en la categoría de personaje misterioso y les digo algunas preguntas serán de ingenio para no ser mu repetido

Yane bye bye

P-D las actualizaciones se harán cada 3 viernes con regularidad osea que el próximo cap estará para el 23 de diciembre.


End file.
